shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jala Jala no Mi
The Jala Jala no Mi (Forge Forge Fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to manipulate metal to create weapons and armor. It was found by the Saga family and given to Jackson Gunn as a gift of friendship from Oliver Saga at their first departure from Chuutetsu Island. Appearance The Jala Jala no Mi looks like a large orange strawberry with black swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses The Devil Fruit's main strength, as displayed by Jackson Gunn, is that it allows the user to manipulate metal to create any objects out of metal, such as weapons, shields, armor and etc. The user can transform a steel rod into a sword, a sword into shield, etc. As long as the main property of any object is metal, it is subject to the user's imagination. Even though the power has the potential to create amazing weapons, its weakness is that it can only manipulate as much metal as the user is in contact with. A cannon ball can be shaped into a sword or shield, whereas a bullet can be made into a nail or a screw. However, a box of nails can be formed into a single large nail, small knife, or anything else of similar size. This is another great advantage, the more metal on the user's body, the more metal can be used to make an object. In Jackson's case, all his jewelry can be added to the steel rod that he carries so he can reinforce it when it transforms. The Jala Jala no Mi has the normal Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The main use of this fruit, as displayed by Jackson Gunn, is for battle. It is used to take metal and transform it into something that can be used as offense or defense weapon whenever the situation calls for it. It usually comes in handy as the metal can be shaped however Jackson wants it. Since Jackson was also trained as a blacksmith, he can create these weapons to be perfectly balanced and easy to handle. It also allows him to know almost everything about a weapon just from holding it, allowing him to create duplicates of powerful and well known weapons. If given a large amount of metal, he can create large thick walls to protect large groups. Another trick he's picked up is that if he or any metal he is touching touches another piece of metal, he can alter the shape of that as well. By doing this he can reconstruct a gun, causing it to malfunction, rendering it useless. However he tries to only use that ability on firearms, as he feels it would both be too cheap to use on a melee weapon and that he has too much respect for them that he refuses to alter their structure with the owners permission. Outside of battle, he uses this ability to forge swords and armor for others. He also can make nails and materials, usually out of scrap metal. Attacks *'Thor's Hammer': Jackson creates a large steel hammer with a pommel stone at the end of the handle with a design of a thunder bolt on the sides. *'Excalibur': Jackson creates a large double edged sword with a pommel stone at the end of the handle with a design of a lion at the ends of both sides of the guard. *'Apollo's Bow': Jackson creates a steel bow with a steel string. He creates arrow for the bow by using his jewelry, the random metal he keeps in his pockets, or by using some surrounding metal. *'Balmung': Jackson creates a short, thick, double edged sword with a pommel stone in the center of the guard. The guard's ends bend at a 90 degree angle toward the blade. *'Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi': Jackson creates a long katana with no guard. *'Aegis': Jackson creates a large round shield. *'Colosseus Aegis': Variation of Aegis where Jackson creates a massive shield that can protect large areas, even a large battle ship. *'Sudarshana Chakra': Jackson creates a large spinning disk with spikes around the edges and can be used as a projectile weapon. *'Gleipnir': Jackson creates a long chain that can be used as a whip with a design of a wolf at the end of the handle. *'Ruyi Jingu Bang': Jackson creates a thick, long staff where at the flat ends of the staff there is an imprint of a monkey face. *'Reaper's Scythe': Jackson creates a large scythe with a skull design on the large of the blade. The staff part is designed to look like bones. *'Hand of God': Jackson creates a giant metal glove. Inspired by seeing Quinn Robinson's Devil Fruit abilities. *'God's Wrath': Variation of Hand of God where Jackson and Quinn Robinson create giant metal gloves and attack together. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Galcion